


Pillow Talk - Gift Fic

by MissFieryHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little Sansa Stark POV, Boros Blount POV, Boros Blount also is his own warning, Boros is a pissy little shit, F/M, Gift Fic, Joffrey Baratheon POV, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Sandor Clegane POV, a lot of POVs, so is Joffrey, veil threats of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: An ending-ending to the SanSan fan fic “Pillow Talk” by The_Queen_In_The_NorthIf you have the time, go check it out and then come back to read this ending 😉
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Pillow Talk - Gift Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Queen_In_The_North](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_In_The_North/gifts).



> I truly adore when fan fic writers plant these little seeds for us to dig up and look upon in the light and figure out the small puzzle laid out for us, but it was too delicious and my hand kinda slipped 😁
> 
> A small tidbit for you and your delicious writing 😉 hope you enjoy 💗

Blount was furious to have this little treat snatched away. Deep down he feared the Hound more than anything, but he still lingered to make sure that the beatings were true. If not, then he would knock the door down and demand to have a go at that little traitor bitch. 

When the screaming and whimpering came after a long while, Blount figured the Hound must have had trouble not to fall for her cheep seduction trick with how the little Stark girl was dressed up. Fuck, he would have loved a go at her. Perhaps there was still a chance! If the Hound wouldn’t share, then if he went to Joffrey on the morrow and was the one to relay the good news about the new low the King’s captive had stooped; that the traitor bitch had tried to seduce the Hound of all people to get away from the unscheduled beatings the Hound had administered without the King’s say. 

Blount chuckled under his breath, already picturing the rage in the Hound’s eyes when he was told to fork over the little beaten up morsel for Blount and not able to do shit about it. Perhaps Joffrey would even be angry with his dog, that he had not listened to orders but gave a fuck about rules and just beat her up anyways. He almost giggled out loud and walked back to the white tower. Tomorrow was going to be a great day!

-

The next morning, Blount made sure to rise early and visit the King’s chambers. He interrupted the king the midst of breaking his fast. Blunt stepped into the King’s sitting room, bowed deep and smirked at the boy king. “What do you want this early, Blount?” The boy looked unimpressed by being interrupted while eating. “I have some excellent news, Your Grace.”

Joffrey finally put down his fruit and took note of his Kingsguard. The knight had a sadistic grin on his face and a leer in his eyes.  _ Oh, this ought to be good _ , Joffrey thought. He brushed off the crumbs on his fingers and leaned back in his plush chair. “Go on then” waiving a hand leisurely for the knight to continue. 

“Apparently the Hound has taken liberties and has been beating the Stark girl every time he has been on her guard duty and last night...” Blount leaned forward with wide eyes in excitement. “She opened the door dressed like a common whore. I could see  _ everything _ ”. Joffrey cackled loudly, slapping his thigh with glee. The thought of his dog being so loyal as to take it further to ensure she knew her place!? No wonder the little bitch would prefer anyone but the Hound to stand guard outside her door. Joffrey giggled at all the humiliation he could drag her through and quickly stood up. 

“Come, I need to see the little traitor bitch right away”. His knight looked a tad confused and scuffled after him with hasty steps. “I beg your pardon, your Grace... perhaps, since she wore a whore’s dress... to teach her a lesson, could  I have-“ Joffrey cut him off with a hand wave. “I will not be rumored as the king to have a highborn  _maiden_ lady be shared amongst my soldiers”. How fun that would be, his stupid council would most definitely intervene and spoil his fun. However the humiliation he would put her through would have to do, he thought with a grin. Too bad his dog didn’t force himself on the bitch. Shame, that. 

When the disappointed Blount and the young king arrived at the little whore’s chamber, the Hound stood guard outside, nodding to the king next to him and then spotted the Hound scowling something fierce at him. Instinctively, Blount took a nervous step back, whereas the king walked right up to the Hound and commending him for a job well done. “You cannot imagine my delight when I heard the good news this morning, that my most loyal dog took it upon himself to teach the bitch where her place is”. 

The pleased little cunt patted Sandor on his arm, like the boy was patting a dog for being well behaved, but the hard slaps made him hiss from the sting of pain. Joffrey looked at the shirt sleeve that now slowly was being colored a faint color red from four lanes of what appeared to be from Sansa’s scratch marks. “Oh” Joffrey commented with sick glee. “Did she try to put up a fight?” 

Sandor looked down at the ‘love bites’ from Sansa. Luck however was with him since Joff was still very much like a kid in some regards and didn’t exactly know why the scratch marks could otherwise have appeared on his arm, so of course Sandor played along with the ‘I beat her’ lie to save both their hides. “Ay, she did. Nothing I couldn’t handle, Your Grace” shooting Blount a deadly warning with his eyes. 

Blount didn’t seem to like Sandor’s thinly veiled glares and stepped up to stage whisper in the boy’s ear. “I bet your Grace ten gold dragons that  that is not from a fight, your Grace...” Blunt was a fucking  corpse once Sandor got his hands on him!! Sandor snarled at Blunt in warning. If that cunt revealed that Sandor took her maidenhead, not only him but his little bird would be loosing their heads come midday. 

However Blount continued; possibly reading the same outcome of the situation and bitter that the king didn’t allow for Blount to defile Sansa. Blount kept Sandor’s furious gaze as he whispered into the King’s ear. “Those marks are from him  _ raping _ her, your Grace!” 

The time slowed down for Sandor as his clenched hand crushed into the fat knight’s nose and and mouth, possibly got a few teeth knocked loose too. Joffrey’s eyes widened, though Sandor couldn’t say if it was from the satisfying crunchy sound of Blount’s scull; the fact that his ‘dog’ had betrayed his king’ or the blood that splattered over the boy’s head and shoulder from Blount, before the pitiful knight tumbled to the floor, howling like a kicked dog. 

They were finished, both Sansa and him; they were dead. As Sandor debated if he could get away with killing Joffrey and escape a fully awakened Red Keep alive with Sansa in tow, the boy looked from Blount crying on the floor and then slowly turned his face up towards Sandor. 

For once, with all the years he had been guarding the little shit, Sandor couldn’t get a read on him. That was, until a satisfied and sadistic grin spread over his squinty little face. The boy king clapped his hands together and laughed loudly “this is the most marvelous thing you could have ever done to serve me” he happily exclaimed, patting Sandor’s gauntlet instead this time and avoiding the blood seeped part of his shirt.

Joffrey was exhilarated beyond measure. This was a far better punishment for the traitor bitch. Since she was so desperate to try and seduce someone as ugly as the Hound, she should be  _ married _ to him. Father always said that ‘if a woman showed her goodies, then who were to fault a man for taking it for himself’ and father never could help himself with servant girls and whores, so that had to be true. Who was he to blame the Hound then.

Even if he had a  _ horrible _ taste in women and clearly a very low standard,  if his dog was loyal, then he would take this sniveling, useless thing as a wife without complaint. Honestly, being graced with a highborn lady for a wife was far better than his dog could ever hope for anyways. He should even be thanking Joffrey, he thought with a grin. 

Sandor must have stood in chock because the king sniggered and leaned up to him as if sharing a secret. “The council has been a pain in my ass about that traitor bitch and now that she tried to seduce you to avoid you beating her-“ Joffrey slung our his arms in a wide shrug “who now can blame you for falling into that devious traitor’s snare and who will blame me for doing RIGHT by her...” he suddenly stopped in an afterthought and looked up at Sandor like he could make or break his whole day. 

“You... you did _finish_ inside her... right?” The king never looked so young and inexperienced and Sandor knew the boy had no idea how coupling really worked other than ‘if you come inside, you make babies’. Sandor tried to make his nasties grin and leaned down to the king to share in on the secret. “Aye, I did and I bruised her while I did it too to make sure she learned her lesson”. 

The words tasted foul in his mouth but at this moment Sandor would say anything to save his little bird from Joffrey’s claws and if a forced marriage was all the ‘punishment’ that was demanded by king, they both came out of this far more unscathed than he initially thought. 

His cruel message brightened up the king’s face and he slapped Sandor on the shoulder in jubilant spirits, laughing like they were good drinking buddies. “You just saved me a world of trouble. Ask me anything and you shall have it, as long as you don’t dispute having that whiny bitch for a... bitch” Joffrey cackled up at his own jape. Dog; bitch. Funny. Haha. 

Sandor restrained himself so he didn’t roll his eyes. “I didn’t plan on taking a wife but if that is your Grace’s wish, I will obey”. Sandor had to make it look like he was doing the boy a huge favor lest the boy smelled a rat. “However, after we are wed, may I be granted to take her away from King’s Landing”. That idea had the little cunt stop his laughing abruptly and he squinted his eyes suspiciously at him. “Why?” he enquired. 

Sandor knew that little shit would rather have her close by to taunt her and plague her every moment, but Sandor had a chance to get her away and he sure as all seven hells were going to take it. He looked down the hall like a deep secret was about to spill from his lips and then leaned even closer to the boy. With a whisper that not even the whiny Blount on the floor could hear, he ‘ entrusted ’ Joffrey with the news he just made up. “I’ve heard talk that there are spies in the King’s city, that are trying to rescue this bloody traitor and take her to safety” giving Joffrey a disapproving raised eyebrow. 

“A rescue of that sort would be seen as a victory for the enemy and she would be safe from your Grace’s grasp. However, were I to take her away where no one would find her, she would be under my bloody hands for the rest of her days”. Sandor could see when Joffrey began to believe the idea that someone would rescue Sansa and have his plans for her eternal suffering broken. 

Joffrey nodded his head and looked around for conspirators, falling into a faint whispering as well. “Yes, you’re right. We can’t have that. I am the king and I have decided this! No one shall change that. I’ll have a Septon come to her room within the hour and then you have to ride out before even the council finds out”. Sandor had to bite his cheek to not laugh at the gullible boy. “A wise plan, Your Grace. There might even be spies in the council... Never trusted that Littlefinger fellow”. Sandor mused as an afterthought. He didn’t know for sure but he sure as all hells didn’t like how that littlefucker was leering at his little bird. 

Joffrey’s eyes widened and a frown took upon his face. “You’re right, of course. He was loyal to her family. It’s settled then”. Not wasting a moment longer, not even to torment Sansa, Joffrey turned to Blount still sniveling on the floor “go have that looked after by the Maester” and then rushed down the hallway. Not even carrying that he wasn’t guarded... for a brief moment Sandor thought about his dagger and how it could fit nicely in the back of his neck, but he needed the Septon to marry him and Sansa and to have the King’s decree to escort the Lady Sansa to a ‘secure location’. 

Sandor knocked on the heavy wooden door and the maid Shae came to open up. Sandor quickly stepped inside and was immediately met with a hug as soon as the door closed. “Sandor, I was so worried. I couldn’t hear what you were taking about out there, only someone screaming in pain and then silence.” Figured that the thick door would muffle most of their voices but he hoped that Sansa thought this would be good news at least. 

He relayed everything that the boy King had said and heard and how they were to be wed as a punishment. Sansa’s eyes glistened with tears and she gave him the brightest of smiles. “Oh Sandor, we get to be free-“ she hurried to look at her handmaiden and was met with an outstretched bag and a smirk. “I had a feeling you would be needing to travel soon either way, my lady. So I took the time to pack your belongings before I woke you up this morning... after this one sneaked himself out of your bedchamber, that is” giving Sansa a wink. Sansa’s heart bloomed. She would have wished to be able to take Shae with her, but Joffrey would never do such a thing. Right now, all they could, was to be grateful for the gullible Joffrey and for Sansa’s excellent performance and tears. Within the day, they would be well on their way north, to freedom! 

-

The keep was bustling while Sandor and Sansa wove in-between servants as they walked down the glittery terrible hallways. Sansa’s eyes were red and puffy from all the fake crying and pleading she had done in front of the Septon and the king, alas no one came to the traitor daughter’s aid. Sansa pulled the brown cloak further up over her mouth, fainting horror to walk next to the Hound while in reality she had to pull the coarse fabric up to cover her smile. 

She had to wait for Sandor to do something he needed be done before they could leave, but after a short spell while she spent her final moments saying goodbye to Shae, her  husband picked her up with her packed bags and together they walked down to the stables with a paper in hand; a decree sealed by the king, to let the Hound and his wife pass where ever in Westeros the ‘loyal’ dog would hide the traitor’s daughter. 

Sandor kept his face grim, making sure to look down at Sansa menacingly when passing gossip snipes or Kingsguards. They would all gladly report misery back to the king to gain favor and it would further enhance the lie that kept them both safe from the mad boy king. His little bird asked him once they arrived at the stables, what it was Sandor had needed to do, eager to get out of this cursed town but still curious what had taken such priority. 

Sandor gave his little wife a chilling grin in the empty stables and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I just wanted to say goodbye to Blount before we left”. Sansa frowned and looked up at her husband, the smile still in place. “Poor fellow got so scared from me sneaking up on him, that he lost his balance and fell over the battlements all on his own and landed down on the cliffs and then disappeared in the water”. 

Sansa stiffled a laugh. “What a dreadful shame” she said, almost not being able to contain her elated giggling. Sandor lifted her up in the saddle, gripping the long reins from the packed horse behind Stranger and lifted himself up behind her. Slowly, he let the horses walk down the winding cobblestone streets. As they passed the last guards of King’s Landing, Sansa could finally begin to relax and hummed a tune as the horse slowly took them further away from the city and towards their new home in the North.

-

In the years to come, both of them would reminisce on this days where they rode out in freedom and finally escaped Joffrey’s grasp. Children and their children’s children would hear the tale of the dreadful king that was later vanquished and how two people found each other all thanks to one sly little handmaiden.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.   
> It was just a quick dabble after getting so hooked on this fic so I hope it isn’t too bad 😅


End file.
